


nice training sesh

by pianoandcookiedoughlover



Category: Jamie Johnson (TV)
Genre: F/F, i can make longer ones in the future but i'd already written this one for tumblr, i completely made up this ship but i'm gonna die on this hill, if you like football/soccer then you'd like jamie johnson, this is very short my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoandcookiedoughlover/pseuds/pianoandcookiedoughlover
Summary: Zoe and Kat got off on the wrong foot, but their chemistry is undeniable. Is this the start of something more?
Relationships: Zoe Moore/Kat Clayton
Kudos: 3





	nice training sesh

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a really short fic that i posted on tumblr for the pair to get together so i thought i'd put it here as well. i hope you enjoy!

Zoe and Kat walk down the cobblestone street, kit bags in hand. They’ve just come from a difficult training session and their breaths are still partially labored from the running that they did earlier. They walk close to each other, sneaking glances at the other girl occasionally. Their hands brush lightly.

“Nice training sesh, wasn’t it?” Zoe says, cutting through the silence.

“Yeah. I can barely feel my legs now, though.” 

“Me too.” 

They’re quiet again. Neither knows how to bring up the subject - Kat, for her apprehension with being so vulnerable with the formidable Zoe. She has no idea how she’ll react. Zoe, on the other hand, for her difficulties dealing with things she can’t deal with, master, or beat. Emotional processing is not her strong suit.

“I need to tell you someth -”

“I think we should tal -”

They look at each other in surprise as they hear the other talk, having been so lost in their own minds that they weren’t expecting the other girl to say anything.

“Sorry, you go.” Kat leaves room for Zoe to talk. 

Zoe sighs heavily, looking to the sky but quickly closing her eyes, trying to build up the nerve. 

“Kat, I . . . I know we got started off on the wrong foot.”

“That’s one word for it,” Kat says, chuckling.

“You see, the thing is . . . I actually really like you. And I was thinking, maybe you wanted to hang out after training sometime?” Zoe manages to look Kat in the eye, but her cheeks have gone a deep red, and both know the mild English weather isn’t cold enough to cause that. Kat smiles.

“I’ve got time right now. You wanna go to my place?”

Zoe breathes out a shaky breath, now smiling too. She nods. 

She looks down at the hands between them, then up at Kat’s face. There seems to be no hesitation, no sign that this is anything she’s uncomfortable with. So, with that, Zoe interlocks their fingers. Quickly, she looks back up, but is only met with an even wider grin than Kat had originally. An infectious one at that.

The two girls continue to walk, now blushing and blubbering messes on the inside but maintaining their cool and nonchalant natures on the outside. Zoe decides to swing their hands between them, making Kat laugh slightly. Zoe smiles watching her; she loves hearing her laugh.


End file.
